Marauders Trunk
by midnightxsunshine
Summary: A series of different entries, such as Journal entries, chatrooms, notes being passed in class of the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

The 4th Dimension Chat Room at 3 members chatting.

_Moony has entered the data base_

_Moony has entered the chatroom_

**P to the Potter – **Finally Moony we've been waiting on this chatroom for ages. You were the one who wanted to try it out.

**Blackdog45 – **Yeah. All we've had to chat about is Wormtails current situation. Not very entertaining.

**Wormy – **Hey. I'm still here you know.

**Blackdog45 – **We know.

**P to the Potter – **Yeah we know.

**Moony – **Well sorry. It was a little hard to get onto the site, apparently it's been overloaded on one of the other chat rooms. Something about muggles.

**Blackdog45 – **Wtf.

**Moony – **No idea.

**Wormy – **WTF?

**P to the Potter – **Exactly Wormtail. Weird huh.

**Wormy – **What does wtf mean?

**P to the Potter – **LOL

**Blackdog45 – **LMAO

**Moony – **ROFLMFAO

**Wormy - **…?

**Blackdog45 – **Woah Moony. 'bows to Moony'

**P to the Potter – **You know. I've been thinking. I know how to get Evans to want to go out with me. I'll just be all hard to get you know. She'll see how fricking hot I am and how I don't want her anymore, and she'll want me.

**Moony – **Woah. Prongs has been thinking?

**Blackdog45 – **Dude. Not going to work. A. you aren't hot. B. Even if you were, it wouldn't work.

**P to the Potter – **I bloody well am hot.

**Wormy – **Lol. … Does it work here? WTF LOL!!

**Blackdog45 – **LOL

**P to the Potter** - -GRRR-

**Wormy – **WTF LOL GRRR

_P to the Potter has left the chatroom_

**Moony – **Whoops.

**Blackdog45 – **Prongs is such a girl.

_Hottest Man Alive has entered the database._

_Hottest Man Alive has entered the chatroom._

**Blackdog45 – **a/s/l ?

**Hottest Man Alive – **16/male DUH/ Sirius Black's lap.

**Blackdog45 - **…?

**Hottest Man Alive – **It's James you complete idiot.

**Moony – **I thought it was the hottest man alive though.

**Blackdog45 – **I know, that's why I was confused. I was like wtf, I'm already in the chatroom!

**Wormy – **WTF LOL ROFLMFAO GRRR

**Hottest Man Alive – **Oh hardy ha ha. You guys suck majorly. You're going to eat you're words when Lily and I hook up.

**Moony – **We certainly will. I'll probably think I'm having an epiphany actually.

**Blackdog45 – **LOL me too.

**Hottest Man Alive – **Well laugh it up bitches.

**Wormy – **WTF LOL

**Moony - **-sigh-

_Lilyflower has entered the database._

_Lily flower has entered the chatroom._

**Hottest Man Alive – **OMG

**Wormy – **LOL WTF OMG ROFLMFAO

**Lilyflower – **Is this the charms chatroom?

**Moony – **No. it's just general chat. Lily Evans?

**Lilyflower – **Yeah. Remus?

**Hottest Man Alive – **OMFG

**Moony –** Yep. I'm Remus.

**Blackdog45 – **Hey, hey Lily. We were just talking about you! 2 Guesses who brought you into the convo, and if you use the 2nd guess you aren't as smart as I thought you were.

**Hottest Man Alive – **OMG :O

**Lilyflower – **Oh no. Is Hottest Man Alive, James? I should have known.

**Hottest Man Alive – **Yeah you should have. James Hottest man Alive. DUH.

**Moony - **-sigh-

**Lilyflower - **GTG

_Lilyflower has left the conversation._

**Hottest Man Alive – **Damn it.

**Wormy – **LOL WTF OMG GTG

**Blackdog45 – **I'm gonna fucking bash you in a minute Wormtail.

**Hottest Man Alice – **Don't say that. Wormtail will get a bit excited about a sexy guy like yourself touching him.

**Wormy – **LOL

**Blackdog45 – **?

**Moony – **Wormtail did not get the joke and has no idea what LOL means. He isn't laughing.

**Wormy – **What joke? Are we making fun of Moony's time of the month again?

**Moony - **!!!!!!!!

**Blackdog45 – **LOL

**Hottest Man Alive – **Ahh Moony. Don't be grumpy. Do you think it's 'That time of the month' ?

**Blackdog45 – **I think it must be.

**Moony – **Shut up!

_MrsBlack678 has entered the database._

_MrsBlack678 has entered the chatroom._

**Blackdog45 – **Wtf. Mum?

**Hottest Man Alive – **a/s/l ?

**MrsBlack678 – **Mum? My names Louise. 16/f/Hogwarts atm. Who are you all?

**Moony – **OMG it's your stalker Padfoot!!

**Hottest Man Alive – **FUCK.

_Blackdog45 has left the chatroom._

_Moony has left the chatroom._

**MrsBlack678 – **Hottest man Alive! You must be Sirius! OMG I love you Sirius! I want to climb into bed with you tonight!!!

**Hottest Man Alive – **Grrr. I'm NOT Sirius. I'm JAMES.

_Hottest Man Alive has left the chatroom._

**Wormy – **OMG WTF LOL GTG ATM

**MrsBlack678 – **Huh?

**Wormy – **OMG WTF LOL GTG ATM HUH

_MrsBlack678 has left the chatroom._

**Wormy - **-sigh-


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Padfoot_

_Currently I.. The amazing James Black am writing to you to inform you of my plans, incase you wake up and want to know where I have gone. The trth is I have gone in search of the hottest girl in the world. My future girlfriend. That's right Lily Evans. So see you soon loser. Be ready to eat your words. My plan will not fail. So I will be in her arms by this evening._

_Prongs._

**Padfoot this is Moony. Found Prongs note. Laughed a lot. I'm sure you will too when you also learn that I went downstairs to find Prongs stuck in some sort of cobweb. A brilliant charm if I do say, obviously one done by a miss Evans. Prongs tried to hide this not but I got there first. Give him a lot of shit when you see him, won't you?**

_Moony would you just f off please, because as I said at one point winning over a girl such as herself will take a good plan (which mine is) and therefore for the full plan to develop it will take lots of days. Thanks okay._

**Not sure wtf you mean. Will take good plan so will take many days? Are you as dumb as you sound, or are you dumber Mr Prongs?**

_I will now royally kick your ass. Thank you that is all._

Moony. Padfoot. This is Padfoot. Next time you both decided to duel right next to a sleeping Black I suggest you don't Hopefully someone will find you and make you right again. However as it will probably be Wormtail this will probably not happen. Good luck with your life as a rock on the floorboards


End file.
